Celos
by Maka Hanato
Summary: Del porqué últimamente Sougo parece tan molesto con Kagura, ¿Qué tendrá que ver Gintoki con ello? OkiKagu
_**Disclaimer:**_ _Ni el anime ni los personajes de Gintama me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hideaki Sorachi._

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

–Hablan los personajes. –

' _Pensamientos'_

* * *

 _Celos_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kagura Yato soltó un largo bostezo de cansancio. Ya debería haber sabido que quedarse hasta tarde jugando videojuegos con Kamui no sería muy productivo para su vida estudiantil, pero el hecho de que el mayor la hubiese retado a una partida, y luego a otra, y a otra, la había tentado al grado de aceptar. ¡Pero había ganado! Por lo menos eso era un consuelo para Gin-chan, quien en ese momento la miraba desde enfrente con algo de indignación, puesto que él mismo le había advertido que durmiera temprano.

–Ya sabía yo que dejarte un día con tu hermano no sería buena idea. –se lamento el peli plateado mientras negaba con la cabeza. – ¿Se puede saber que se supone que estuvieron haciendo hasta tarde? –

Kagura despego su cabeza del banco y lo miro con los ojos nublados de sueño. –Jugamos videojuegos hasta las cinco de la mañana. –un nuevo bostezo la hizo tallarse los ojos. –Y es que por cada que le ganaba el quería la revancha, y luego cuando yo perdía yo quería vengarme. –se excuso infantilmente.

El hombre suspiro pesadamente. – ¿Sabe tu padre que Kamui está aquí? –

–Je, no creo. –sonrío burlona. –BaKamui se escapo para venir a ver que estábamos haciendo Gin-chan. Dice que vivir en China es realmente aburrido. –

–Lo imagino. –el mayor busco la silla de su escritorio y se sentó frente a Kagura. –Bueno, puede quedarse, pero yo no me hago responsable. –

La menor sonrío ampliamente, mientras se levantaba de su banco y se le tiraba encima a Gintoki para abrazarlo fuertemente.

– ¡Por eso te quiero, Gin-chan, eres el mejor! –celebró muy alegre.

Sakata Gintoki, también conocido como Ginpachi-sensei, palmeo la cabeza de su _hija_ y la obligo a separarse. –Ya vete a jugar por ahí Kagura. –ordeno suavemente. – ¡Y cuidado de irte a pelear con Souichiro-kun! –le grito cuando la vio salir corriendo, mientras murmuraba algo de que ese día sí que le ganaría al sádico.

Y es que la contienda anterior había sido cruelmente vencida, ¡Pero era porque Kamui acababa de llegar a Japón y tenía ganas de preguntarle por su madre! ¡Solo por eso! No fue porque hubiese notado que era guapo o similar. No. Para nada. La realidad es que todo se debía a su emoción y alegría. ¡Y también porque Kamui le había llevado a Sadaharu de regreso!

– ¿Se puede saber porque pones esa cara de estúpida, china? –interrogo Sougo desde el otro lado del pasillo. –Sé que así la tienes pero ya tienes tres días que la cosa va empeorando…No es contagioso ¿verdad? –

Kagura se detuvo en seco, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Cierto era que ella quería irse a buscarlo para conseguir venganza, pero la cosa era distinta si el muy maldito se aparecía el solo de la nada para molestarla. Sí. En esta ocasión ella quería sorprenderlo y arruinarle el humor, tal y como Sougo acababa de hacer en ese preciso instante.

–Nadie tiene más cara de estúpido que tú, maldito sádico bueno para nada. –insultó molesta. – ¡Y ni que estuviera enferma para que te contagie nada! –

El castaño se acerco a ella con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Kagura alzo los brazos lista para cualquier ataque de improviso que el otro tratase de ejecutar. Sin embargo, Okita la paso de largo, caminando sin inmutarse.

–En la salida, china. –le dijo al pasar por su lado. –En este momento tengo cosas que hacer. –

Kagura lo observo marcharse sintiéndose algo confundida. No es como que le agradara que el sádico la ignorase de esa forma, porque según lo que su mami le había dicho, eso era una grosería. Por lo que la pelirroja solo podía concluir que estaba utilizando eso como una nueva forma de molestarla. No podía ser otra cosa.

–Que haga lo que quiera. –se encogió de hombros. –Yo voy a ir a buscar a _anego_. –asintió seriamente, mientras optaba por tomar el camino a las aulas de último año. Seguramente ahí también estarían Sa-chan, Mutsu y Tama.

Quizás estando ahí el malestar que sentía por haber sido ignorada desaparecería. Sí. Porque definitivamente no podía llegar a casa viéndose molesta o triste, seguramente Kamui se burlaría de ella si la viera afectada por algo que alguien más le hizo. Y ella realmente no tenía ganas de ponerse a discutir con él. Cada pelea que tenían acababa siempre en golpes y patadas…y en muchos destrozos.

La última pelea que habían tenido, hacía varios años, había terminado con ambos hospitalizados por dos semanas. Él con un brazo roto y ella con una pierna rota. Definitivamente su madre tenía algo de razón al decir que había sido mala idea enseñarles artes marciales a ambos, más aún porque las aplicaban entre ellos cuando peleaban.

–Ah, hola chinita. –saludo Isao Kondo cuando la vio aparecer en los pasillos de tercer año. La Yato alzo la vista, encontrándose con el gorila, Hijikata y…el sádico. Sin poder evitarlo frunció el ceño.

–Vaya, parecer ser que una molesta bacteria apareció por aquí. –hablo el castaño con un tono casi enojado.

Kagura entrecerró los ojos. – ¿Qué me dice el maldito sádico hijo de…? –

–Oye, oye. Tranquila. –intervino el pelinegro. –Y tú, Sougo, para ya de provocarla. Ella venía muy tranquila. –regaño.

–Es cierto. –secundo Kondo. –Últimamente pareces inusualmente calmada. –la miro fijamente. – ¿Acaso te paso algo bueno? –pregunto con interés.

La pelirroja se sonrojo ligeramente, contrario a lo que Okita creyó, de vergüenza pura al verse descubierta. Y es que si ellos lo habían notado, fácilmente Kamui lo notaría también. ¡Y ella no quería que el supiera que estaba feliz por verlo!

–Joder, he sido descubierta. –la escucharon decir. – ¡Pero que les quede claro que no es felicidad por que él esté aquí! ¡¿Está claro?! –grito completamente roja. El gorila y Hijikata parpadearon confundidos, no tenían idea de qué demonios hablaba, y Sougo frunció el ceño, sus ojos opacándose de furia.

–Eh, china, ¿de qué hablas? –quiso saber el más alto.

– ¡Ah, olvídenlo, no es nada que les importe! –terminó diciendo de forma brusca, retomando su camino al aula de Otae. Okita la miro pasar sin decir nada, solo sintiendo como unas infinitas ganas de llevarse a Kagura crecían dentro de él.

Sin embargo se contuvo. Desvió la mirada a la ventana y la dejo marchar. Tenía alrededor de tres días que Kagura parecía más feliz que de costumbre. Sonreía con más frecuencia y llegaba a la escuela con un humor más soportable que el de siempre. ¡Lo que era peor, el primer día que todo comenzó a suceder ella ni lo miro! ¡Lo había pasado de largo mientras hablaba con alguien por el celular!

Y luego, cuando se animo a preguntarle a Ginpachi-sensei, él le contesto que alguien muy importante para la Yato había llegado de visita. Descaradamente le insinuó que alguien mucho más importante que él.

' _¿Quién se cree esa estúpida china que es para ignorarme? ¿Quién es más importante para ella que yo?'_ Fingió observar su reflejo en la ventana, pero su vista estaba posada en la pelirroja que jugueteaba con Sarutobi y Otae en el salón de clases. _'Lo que es peor… ¿Porqué tenía que gustarme precisamente ella?'_

Estaba furioso con ella y consigo mismo. Quería saber quién era la persona que ocupaba los pensamientos de china. Quería saber quien había sido mejor que él para que ella se fijase en esa persona. Quería saber.

Y lo sabría. Vaya que lo sabría.

* * *

El sonido del timbre alerto a Kagura de que el receso había finalizado, ahora debía volver a su salón de clases para que Gin-chan no la regañase. Con una sonrisa contenta se despidió de sus amigas para posteriormente abandonar el aula. Por su costado pasaron Hijibaka y el gorila, quien se despidió de ella, y Kagura lo amenazo con cortarle algo importante de su anatomía si lo veía acosando a Otae.

–Yo no la acoso, solo la sigo a todos lados para cuidarla. –se defendió.

–Kondo-san, a eso se le llama acoso. –le dijo el otro con voz seria.

– ¡No es cierto, Toushi! –

La chica los dejo pasar, mientras el amante de la mayonesa le explicaba a Isao que lo que solía hacer era considerado acoso. Kagura sonrío para sí misma al escuchar sus patéticas excusas.

–Ah, pero si es china. –Sougo la esperaba fuera con la espalda recargada en la pared. –Es mejor irnos o llegaremos tarde. –

–Yo prefiero irme sola. –resoplo molesta. –Tener que ir con alguien como tú es irritante. –

Sougo observo a ambos lados disimuladamente, comprobando que ya no había nadie por los alrededores, y se acerco a ella con el ceño fruncido. Kagura se sintió extraña con la intensa mirada que Sougo le dedicaba. Algo en su estomago revoloteo violentamente, asco, seguramente.

–Ven. –comenzó a caminar de pronto, esperando a que ella lo siguiera.

 _Estaba ansioso._

–No. –ella le saco la lengua infantilmente, ignorante de lo que estaba provocándole al castaño. –Me voy sola. –porque seguía enojada con Okita por haberla ignorado hacía un rato.

Sin esperar nada más la pelirroja paso por su lado sin mirarlo, tal como había hecho esa primera vez, tal y como él mismo había hecho esa mañana. Sougo cedió a sus impulsos y la tomo fuertemente por la muñeca, deteniéndola. Tras eso la alzo y se la echo al hombro, como si fuera un saco de papas.

– ¿Qué demonios…? ¡Bájame imbécil, estúpido! –Kagura lo golpeo fuertemente en la espalda a la vez que pataleaba. – ¡Estúpido sádico! –le grito furiosa. – ¡Oye! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?! –

Okita bajo las escaleras del edificio escolar sin inmutarse de sus gritos, ignorando de paso a los profesores y alumnos que salían a ver el origen de tanto escándalo. Con paso firme ingreso al salón del consejo estudiantil, vació por la hora, y tiro a la pelirroja al piso.

– ¡Eres un maldito imbécil, sádico! –la chica se sobo un poco el rostro, pues había logrado golpeárselo en la caída. – ¿Por qué demonios hiciste…? –

–Ya cállate. –siseo. –Y dime quien es esa persona. –sus orbes rojizas se posaron en Kagura, quien continuaba sentada en el suelo sobándose la cadera.

– ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Es que por fin te has vuelto loco? –

–Quizás. –sonrío burlón. –Y es por tu culpa. No sé quién te crees que eres para ignorarme. –

Kagura se levanto de un salto. –Tú fuiste el que me ignoro esta mañana. –le recordó seria. –Me pasaste de largo, yo no sé de qué te quejas, tarado. –

Okita se acerco a ella a paso felino. –Dime quien es, china. –avanzo otro paso, el mismo que ella retrocedió por inercia. –Dime quien es la persona que te robo el corazón. –Kagura pronto sintió la pared tras su espalda dejándola sin escape. –Quiero saberlo. –le susurro al oído, llevando una de sus manos a la mejilla izquierda de la chica. –Dime. –

La respiración de la Yato se entrecorto por el nerviosismo. Su mente le grito que lo alejara, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Millones de descargas eléctricas viajaban por su cuerpo al sentir la respiración de Okita en su cuello.

–N-no tengo i-idea de lo q-que ha-hablas. –logro articular. –Aléjate de mí, sádico. Voy a gritar. –lo amenazo.

Sougo beso ligeramente su cuello, provocándole un sobresalto, ignorando su advertencia. Su cuerpo tembló ante el roce y sus labios se entreabrieron por la sorpresa.

–Kagura. –susurro de forma sensual, observando fijamente las orbes azules de la chica que temblaba en sus brazos. Con la misma mano que había acariciado su mejilla, Sougo se atrevió a delinear con sus dedos los suaves labios rosáceos. Tan incitantes, tan tentadores.

–S-sádico. –susurro sonrojada, estremeciéndose por el suave cosquilleo que los dedos de Okita dejaban en sus labios.

Era oficial, su cuerpo no podía reaccionar. Tenía la oportunidad perfecta para patearlo y dejarlo sin hijos, para gritar incluso, pero estaba demasiado embelesada con los ojos carmesís del chico. Tanto que no le importo que el retirara su mano y la deslizara por su espalda, tanto que permitió que él se acercara tanto a su rostro como para sentir sus respiraciones mezclándose.

Y tampoco le importo cuando sintió los labios de Okita poseyendo los suyos. Un beso tan suave y delicado que a ella le costó un poco creer que él sádico era quien la estaba besando.

–…no sabes cuánto me molesta pensar que alguien más ya te haya besado. –susurro contra sus labios. Kagura lo miro con confusión.

– ¿Qué? –la chica lo separo de un empujón, sin embargo, el chico solo se dejo separar un poco. –No sé de qué demonios hables, maldito sádico, pero t-tú…t-tu ¡Tú eres le primero en besarme! –grito avergonzada de tener que confesar algo así a su _rival._ Okita la miro sorprendido.

–Pero _danna_ me dijo que tú ya tenías novio. –

– ¿Ja? ¿Disculpa? ¿Yo? ¡Por supuesto que no! –grito negando con la cabeza.

–Entonces, ¿a qué se debe tu repentina felicidad? –interrogo apretándola más contra la pared. – ¿Eh? ¿Quién es esa persona _tan_ importante de la que hablaba _danna_? –los profundos ojos del chico parecían engullirla por completo, observándola de una forma que ella no supo clasificar.

Kagura lo medito un momento. –Gin-chan te lo dijo… –miro el rostro del mayor. –Supongo que debe estar hablando de Kamui, mi hermano. –le aclaro. – ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estabas celoso? –interrogo burlona.

Sougo se volvió a inclinar sobre ella, sorprendiéndola otra vez. –Sí, mucho. –Kagura no esperaba que él fuese a ser tan sincero al respecto. Pensó que lo negaría, la insultaría y la dejaría marcharse. Pero nada de eso estaba ocurriendo.

Contrario a eso, Okita observo los apetecibles labios de la chica, recordando su suavidad y calidez.

–Déjame besarte, china. –pidió inclinándose cada vez más sobre ella, bastante feliz por haber descubierto que la misteriosa persona no era más que su hermano.

–Sí lo pides sabes que diré que no. –dijo, tratando de zafarse. Toda esa situación estaba volviéndose algo peligrosa para sus sentimientos. No quería pensar en que Okita estuviese solo jugando con ella porque lo más probable era que lo estaba haciendo.

' _Pero su disgusto era evidente, ahora parece más relajado.'_ La Yato examino las facciones del muchacho. Y efectivamente, se notaba más tranquilo, aunque sus ojos seguían teniendo ese curioso brillo que la hacía ponerse nerviosa e inquieta.

–Entonces no preguntare… –el chico volvió a deslizar su mano por toda su espalda, deteniendo su avance en su cintura, sintiendo la pronunciada curva que tenía. Su otra mano alzo el mentón de la chica y antes de que ella dijese nada, Okita estampo sus labios contra los de ella, besándola con fiereza.

Kagura sintió sus piernas flaquear, por lo que busco algo con lo que sostenerse, aferrándose a la tela de la camiseta del castaño. Okita sonrío al notar como lentamente ella comenzaba a corresponder, algo torpe, pero lo hacía.

Sin detenerse, él atrapo el labio inferior de la joven entre los suyos, provocando que Kagura suspirara. Tras mordisquearlo un poco, Sougo lamio sus labios, a lo que la pelirroja solo pudo abrir la boca permitiéndole el pase a la juguetona y dominante lengua del otro.

Ambos enrollaron sus lenguas en una danza algo exótica, luchando por quien terminaría por tener el control. En medio del éxtasis, Sougo alzo a Kagura por la cadera, quien por inercia enrollo sus piernas en su cadera y sus brazos en su cuello, profundizando aun más el contacto. Sin romper el beso, él la deposito sobre el escritorio que había en el aula vacía.

–…te amo china. –susurro sobre sus labios cuando se hubieron separado por la falta de aire. –Eres toda mía. –

La joven le propino un suave golpe en el estomago. – ¡No te aproveches de tu suerte, sádico! ¡Yo a ti te odio! –

Él sonrío. –Sé que me amas. –

– ¡No me tientes! –gruño molesta.

–Hey, que esa es mi idea. –le susurro en el oído.

Porque Okita sabía que eso significaba un _yo también te amo_ , solo era cuestión de que ella viera como le brillaban los ojos y de que viera su expresión sonrojada. No había manera de ocultar que ella también le quería.

.

.

.

Bueeeeno, no estoy segura de cómo quedo, pero espero les guste. De nuevo menciono a Kamui como un buen hermano que quiere a Kagura. Sin duda, algún día, debo escribir un OkiKagu con un Kamui metiéndose donde nadie le llama.

¡Pero eso ya será en otra historia que espero lean y les guste!

Por ahora, sin mucho más que decir, me despido.

Espero estén todos muy.

¡Nos leemos en la próxima!

 _Ciao, ciao (:_


End file.
